Left Again
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: Gabrielle has a crush on her best friend but when he leaves her for his other friends she's left again. Will her heart ever be whole again? Remus/ OC fluffy goodness!


**AN: So I love this little head cannon that I wrote for a friend of mine. But anywho, enjoy and review!**

Gabrielle sighed as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts alone. She didn't have many friends. This was because she was loud and outspoken. When she had an opinion on something she voiced it.

Gabrielle liked to think that she just preferred books to people. But there was always one person who she would give up any book to see.

Remus Lupin, her forever crush. She had been in love with Remus since they first meet on the train four years ago. Now it was their fifth year and Gabrielle still hadn't gotten the nerve to ask him out yet. Even through the countless hours they spent studying, laughing, and talking together she never once got the nerve to ask him.

Gabrielle tucked a piece of her short brown hair behind her ear. She stopped walking so that she could readjust her glasses without dropping all her books. Her glasses were black metal frames and they covered her beautiful blue eyes. As soon as she was done adjusting them she started to walk again only to be stopped by a voice that she would recognize anywhere.

"Hey Gabrielle wait up!" the Ravenclaw girl heard behind her. Gabrielle turned to see her best friend and love of her life running toward her.

"Remus!" she cried almost dropping the huge load of books that she was holding. As Remus ran to catch up with his best friend besides the Marauders, Gabrielle's smile only widened as he came closer.

"So Gabrielle, James and Sirius have a game this weekend," Remus told her as he came to stop before the girl. Gabrielle's face fell with what he told her.

_'So this is why he wanted to catch up with me. To talk about his other friends,'_ she thought.

"Oh that's nice," she said out loud. "But I'm not a huge fan of quidditch." Gabrielle turned her back on him with tears in her eyes.

Remus seeing that he had upset his friend quickly said, "But we also get to go to Hogsmeade this weekend and I was wondering…"

_'Is this it? Is he finally going to ask me out?'_ Gabrielle thought as she turned to look at the Gryffindor.

"If you wanted to…um…uh," Remus stuttered. Gabrielle smiled at him as she noticed the blush that was slowly crawling from his neck to his face.

"Hey Moony come on!" Someone shouted from behind Remus. Both Gabrielle and Remus looked at the owner of the voice. It was none other than James Potter.

"I have…I have to go," Remus muttered, refusing to meet Gabrielle's eyes. Remus took off after James knowing that he hurt Gabrielle in the process.

"Why?" she whispered as she watched Remus' retreating form. She just stood and watched. She felt a tear leak onto her cheek as her heart was broken and she was left again.

/

Remus ran off to join one of his best friends, James Potter. He felt awful about having to leave Gabrielle behind. He knew that she didn't have many friends. His pace slowed until he stopped completely, lost in thought.

"Moony?" a voice asked bringing Remus back to reality.

"Sorry Prongs, I was just thinking," Remus told James.

"You fancy that girl don't you?" James asked his friend. It was written all over his face.

Remus was caught off guard by what his friend said. But then he realized that it was true, someone just needed to say it out loud for him to figure it out. "Yea I think I do," Remus replied smiling.

"Then go get her Moony," James said giving the blushing boy a small push. Remus only smiled in reply before taking off to go find Gabrielle.

/

"Why can't I be more important than his other friends?" Gabrielle asked herself as she turned around. Remus was long gone and she knew that she wouldn't see her crush until dinner time. Little did Gabrielle know that Remus was just about to turn the corner and heard her every word. He broke into a full out run but couldn't stop himself as he neared Gabrielle.

Suddenly the Ravenclaw girl found herself on the ground. She must have lost her glassed in the fall because she couldn't see. She felt blindly around her looking for them until a voice spoke.

"Sorry, sorry," they said.

"Remus?" Gabrielle asked confused. She stopped looking for her glasses and looked in the way his voice came from. "I thought you went off with James?"

"I did, but he helped me see the errors of my ways," Remus told her.

Gabrielle smiled then said, "That's great! Now help me see by finding my glasses." She started to blindly feel the ground again.

"Here," Remus said as he slipped them onto her nose. Remus' image came sharply into view and his face was only inches from her own. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Remus suddenly blurted. His face turned bright.

"Of course I will silly," Gabrielle replied with a smile. Remus smiled back at her as he stood. He reached a hand out to Gabrielle and she gladly took it. He helped her to her feet but she stumbled a bit.

It was lucky that Remus still had a hold on her so he was able to pull her up against him to keep her upright. Gabrielle was now pressed tight against her crush and her cheeks were starting to turn red. Remus looked down with her with a blush of his own tinting his cheeks. Suddenly his animal instincts took over and he hungrily pressed his lips against Gabrielle's.

Gabrielle was shocked when Remus bent down and kissed her. She melted into him as they kissed when on the inside she was bursting with happiness.

Suddenly there was loud whistle from behind them. Gabrielle and Remus quickly pulled apart. They looked at each other and blushed. Remus looked over his shoulder to see James, Sirius, and Peter standing there. Remus' blush deepened when he saw his friends who were down the hall and out of ear shot.

"Hey don't look so embarrassed," Gabrielle said taking his chin. She lifted it slightly, just enough so that he had to look her in the eyes. "Remus I love you. I've loved you since that first day we meet on the train; I've just never had enough courage to ask you out, though all of those study dates, all those hours that we spent laughing and talking. Every time I just fell harder and harder for you." Gabrielle looked at him with nothing but love and truth in her eyes.

Remus slowly smiled and said, "I love you too Gabrielle." He bent down and pressed his lips against hers. This kiss wasn't like the last kiss, which was fueled by lust and hunger. This kiss was sweet and tender. There were more whistles coming from down the hall. Remus pulled back and smiled at the girl he loved.

Gabrielle looked up at the boy she loved and smiled.

"Hey lovebirds are you coming?!" Sirius shouted at them. Remus looked over his shoulder at his friends then back to Gabrielle.

"Would you care to join us?" Remus asked her.

Gabrielle's face lit up and she said, "I would love to." Gabrielle picked up her fallen books and walked hand in hand with Remus to his friends.

"So Moony, are you going to bring your girl everywhere now?" James asked. Gabrielle blushed slightly when she was referred to as Remus' girl.

"Yes," Remus replied without a second thought. He smiled at Gabrielle and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"Welcome to the Marauders then Gabrielle," Sirius said sticking his hand out and giving her a cheeky grin. Gabrielle smiled back at him and took his hand. Remus let out a low growl.

"Oh we've awoken the wolf," James joked. Gabrielle was the only person besides the Marauders to know about Remus' furry little problem.

"Well now at least we know for sure that he fancies her," Peter piped up.

"That is true Wormtail," James said.

"So Gabrielle, now that you and Remus are official you get to learn all his secrets," Sirius said with a small playful shove to Remus. Remus blushed and started to walk away with Gabrielle in tow.

"Aw come on Moony we're just kidding!" James called after them. Remus just kept walking though.

"Aren't you going to go back?" Gabrielle asked him.

"No," Remus said simply. Gabrielle dug her heels into the ground and stopped the Gryffindor boy.

"Remus no matter what secret those boys are going to share with me, I'll still love you. Now go back to your friends," Gabrielle said. Remus looked at her shocked.

"How can you be so accepting of me, of what I am and what I've done?"

"Because I love you." Gabrielle smiled at him and then said, "Now go."

Remus met her eyes and said, "No I don't want to leave you."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at him then said, "I'll be fine, honest. Now go." Remus gave her a small smile and bent down to kiss her.

"I love you so much Gabrielle," he whispered against her lips.

Gabrielle smiled and whispered, "I know." She pulled back from him. "Now go be with your friends and pull whatever stupid prank they've come up with this time."

"Hey they're not always stupid!" he cried.

"Okay fine, most of the time." She bumped her shoulder into his. He smiled at her and gave her another quick peck. He then ran off to join his friends.

Gabrielle sighed contentedly as she watched him jog away. There was a smile on her lips and her heart was whole once again. Plus with your boyfriend being part of the Marauders there is always something to do, somewhere to be, or someone to prank. And Gabrielle was never left again.

**AN: Yay! Thanks for reading! Now please review. Reviews are my drugs so please feed my addiction!**


End file.
